kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
V-Rex
V-Rex is a level in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie. Walkthrough You will run through some ruins, where there is a crate to pick up a Thompson, follow Hayes and Carl over a small ledge and you will see Preston and the others on a bridge. A quick conversation will ensure with Preston saying something about "some kind of monster" but suddenly a V-Rex will appear and destroy the bridge. Preston will run to the other side and continue to shoot at the V-rex, but Jimmy and Baxter will fall down into the ravine and Lumpy will get torn apart. Retreat to some ruins whilst Hayes and Denham will start to open the door. The V-Rex will smash through the ruins quickly, so kill the bats to distract him from your group. Then run through the open door and Denham will start filming the V-rex behind the wall. However the V-Rex tears a hole in the wall and chases you into a dead end cave. The Rex will then smash his way into the ruins. He will move closer to you in an attempt to find you, but when Ann cries out for help in the distance, the Rex will turn around, roar and leave. After he leaves, run up to a post next to the hole in the wall made by the Rex and pick up a lever. The V-Rex appears from the cliff opposite of you and roars, but he will retreat into the undergrowth. Open the door with the lever whilst Hayes and Denham have a quick discussion about Jimmy and Lumpy. Run over a makeshift wooden bridge that breaks as you cross it. Run through a cave and the mission will end. Trivia *When the V-Rex has you cornered if you run up to him you will automatically die. *This is the first time a V-Rex is encountered in the game. *The V-Rex is impervious to Jack's weaponry and will kill him in two bites. *Conserve ammo by using spears to get the Rex's attention. *You can prevent the V-Rex eating the sailor by interacting Jimmy something in front of the path of the sailor thus the V-Rex will not eat him and wait until Jimmy leaves the path or pressing ESC button twice. * Hayes' handgun is likely bugged as it uses a 10-bullet magazine. * There are a few errors in this level: When you open the gates to escape from the V-REX, you will hear Jimmy's voice telling you that the door is open. The same happens if you open the gates after V-REX has left the area. * It is possible near the end of the level to fall in the chasm were Jimmy and Baxter fell by walking onto a wooden bridge before breaking. It will collapse, if you go back you can fall in the chasm but you will die. Characters * Jack * Carl * Hayes * Preston(unknown) * Bruce Baxter(unknown) * Jimmy(unknown) * Lumpy(deceased) * Choy(unknown/deceased) * Ann(voice) Weapons * Pistol * Thompson M1928 * Spears/Bones Enemies * V-Rex * Terapusmordax (as bait) Category:Levels in Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Offical Game of the Movie